I Don't Want To Grow Up
by rabbitheart444
Summary: After Kurt admits to knowing nothing about sex, Blaine tries to educate him using Spring Awakening. Spoilers for Sexy, I suppose, but they're boyfriends in this fic, loosely. Rated T just to be safe because after all, it is Spring Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, oh my god, Blaine turn it off."

"Why?"

"It's porn, Blaine! I don't want to watch it!"

"It's not porn! It's Spring Awakening! It won a Tony award!"

"Please, Blaine!"

Kurt's head was pressed into Blaine's shoulder, avoiding watching the intimate sex scene between Wendla and Melchior on the screen. Ever since Kurt had told him the reason he liked broadway musicals was because 'the touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets', he had wanted to make him watch Spring Awakening. There were no local productions, so the amateurishly filmed version on YouTube had to do.

He sighed, leaned over and pressed the pause button and closed down the window.

"It's off now, Kurt."

His boyfriend reluctantly looked up and after a few moments physically relaxed, sighing dramatically.

"Why did you show me that, Blaine?" Kurt said, eyes fixed on the homepage of his laptop.

"Because I wanted to show you that staying ignorant of sex is one of the worst mistakes you can possibly make in life."

"I'm fine, Blaine! I don't need to know about it. Not yet. I'm fine." He insisted, pushing his chair back and standing in front of his bedroom door, arms crossed.

"Kurt-"

"Why are you pressuring me so much Blaine?"

"I'm not I jus-"

"I'm fine!"

"Listen to me!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine had never shouted before. He was normally so calm. Reserved. Dapper.

"Sorry, just... sit down, please." Blaine continued in a quieter tone, gesturing to the chair Kurt had just vacated.

The taller teen obliged, sitting delicately back down, breathing heavily.

"I want to explain to you what happens as the musical progresses," Blaine began.

"Blaine, please-" Kurt tried to stand but Blaine grabbed his hands, forcing him to sit again.

"Listen to me," Kurt paused and nodded, allowing Blaine to continue. "Wendla had no idea that what she just did with Melchior would create a baby, because she had no sex education. In the second half, she finds out she's pregnant. Her mother gets really angry at her and that's when she realises the magnitude of what she's done. Her mother takes her to get an abortion and she dies."

"Blaine, that has nothing to do with me. I can't get pregnant." Kurt closed his eyes, clearly frustrated.

"That's not what I'm trying to get at here, Kurt," Blaine said, placing a hand delicately on his boyfriend's cheek. "If you don't know what you're doing, things can get seriously out of hand. You can get ill, or hurt, or whatever. I don't want something bad to happen to you, even if by the time you have sex, we don't know each other. I want you to be safe."

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat from emotion and fear.

"I'm not saying you should never have sex because of the 'what ifs' and the 'maybes', but I need you to be educated," Blaine continued. "I'll even explain stuff to you if you need me to. Whatever you want."

"It's scary, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I don't want to grow up."

"But if you don't grow up, how will you get out of high school and onto broadway?"

Kurt laughed, his eyes still tearful.

"Come on, Peter Pan. It's time to come home," Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand. "We can watch The Little Mermaid if you want?"

"Yes, please." Kurt said.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the Spring Awakening incident in Kurt's room. Since then the topic of sex hadn't been mentioned by either. Instead, they talked about their usual things, like school, glee club, musical theatre, clothes, gossip, fashion, celebrities... it was like nothing had happened.

So that's why it was so shocking to Blaine when Kurt had said, "I have a question about... sex."

Kurt was sat cross legged on his bed, his eyes concentrated on the thread from his comforter he was fiddling with. Blaine was sat beside him, wondering if he'd heard the boy correctly.

"About sex?"

"Yes, Blaine. About sex." Kurt repeated, sighing and clearly uncomfortable as he let his head fall back, so that he was looking at the ceiling.

"Ok, uh... what do you want me to tell you?" Blaine asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Just, uh... y'know... what happens."

Kurt was looking at him now, his icy blue eyes expectant and slightly panicked. His lips were ever so slightly parted, deep breaths whispering through them at an increasing pace. He was scared but... he was trying, and Blaine admired him at that moment.

So he told him. Everything, from protection to STDs. Kurt asked questions. Blaine did his best at answering each one, but there was one question he couldn't answer.

"What does it feel like?"

Blaine froze.

"Well, um... I don't know, actually. I've never done it."

"How do you know so much, then?" Kurt inquired. By this point, they were sat, both with their legs crossed, opposite each other on top of Kurt's bed. Their knees were touching ever so gently.

"I just... did my research," Blaine responded. "I wanted to be prepared. Just in case."

Kurt nodded, biting his lower lip slightly. "So nobody told you any of this?"

"No," He smiled slightly. "I didn't have anyone to tell me anything."

"My dad tried. He gave me pamphlets after you went to speak to him," Kurt grinned as Blaine went red (he'd felt guilty so had told Kurt about his visit to Burt, but Kurt hadn't minded at all. He just thought it was sweet). "But I haven't really read them yet."

"You know, I wish I had a dad like yours," Blaine said. "Mine wouldn't have done that for me."

Kurt stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Blaine had felt guilty for bringing up his father. Kurt hadn't met the man, or really knew much about him, and the atmosphere got awkward, which was new to the boys. There was never an air of awkwardness around them usually.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled, looking away from his boyfriend.

"Don't be," Kurt whispered, taking his hand. "Talk about it. You've helped me, now let me help you."

Blaine looked up again and saw a sincere, sweet smile on his boyfriend's lips. It was this comfort that made the fear go away.

"He's just not really that supportive," Blaine began tentatively. "He doesn't hate me. In fact, I'd go as far to say that he definitely still loves me... it's just he's not comfortable around me, no matter how much he wants to be. He doesn't realise that I'm still the same person I always was... I just happen to like boys instead of girls, you know?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand, urging him to continue.

"If he didn't care about me to an extent he wouldn't have sent me to Dalton, right?"

"Right."

"I just wish our relationship was as good as you and your dad's," Blaine ducked his head. "I wish that..."

"What?" Kurt encouraged him, squeezing his hand again.

"I want someone to look after me," He whispered. "I don't want to grow up."

Kurt was silent for a moment. Blaine felt stupid for admitting all this because, normally, he's the strong one. He's the one taking control of everything. He's the one looking after Kurt.

"I'll look after you."

Blaine lifted his head, lips slightly parted in surprise.

"Kurt-"

"I know it wont be the same as a parent looking after you, but you know, you look after me every day. Let me do the same for you."

They looked at each other before closing the gap between them, arms wrapped around each other and heads pressed into shoulders. There they remained, for as long as either could remember.


End file.
